


In which Kageyama Attempts to Cut Hinata’s Hair

by featheredhuman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haircuts, M/M, extreme levels of awkwardness, fluff?, stupid idiots who are probably in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featheredhuman/pseuds/featheredhuman
Summary: Hinata is in desperate need of a haircut.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 67





	In which Kageyama Attempts to Cut Hinata’s Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please read this before you start the fic, thanks :)
> 
> •This is a rewrite from my previous writing, because I just thought I could make it better! 
> 
> •If you couldn’t already tell from the title, Kageyama is cutting Hinata’s hair. Meaning that there will be scissors involved, so if scissors are a possible trigger for you, don’t read this!
> 
> •That’s all, have a lovely day, and please enjoy this fic about these absolute dumbasses.
> 
> (rated teen and up for very mild swearing)

Hinata’s hair was... interesting, to say the least. Half of his bangs were clipped to the side, while the other half was covering his eyes, and he was always moving it so he could see better. The back of his head was no better, normally cut close, the hair back there was grown out, sticking up every which way and creating a kind of half-mullet. 

Kageyama wasn’t really sure what to make of it. He had noticed that Hinata hadn’t gone for his two-monthly haircut appointment a few weeks ago, and ever since then, his hair had just been getting worse, and worse, and worse...

“Oi, Hinata!” he called one day after class, as everyone was packing up to leave. 

“Yeah?” as Hinata looked up, his bangs shifted in his face, probably obscuring his vision. 

It looked ridiculous, and Kageyama had to resist the urge to laugh. 

“I was just wondering,” he started, walking over to his desk, “Are you growing out your hair?”

Hinata flushed red, though Kageyama wasn’t sure why. “No-no, not really,” he said, scratching the back of his head self-consciously. “My usual barber closed down, and we haven’t been able to find a new one, so my hair is just-“ he made an explosion movement with his hands. “Why, do you like it?”

Now it was Kageyama’s turn to blush. “No! It looks awful.” the words came out of his mouth more unkindly than he had meant. But, in his defense, he was trying to not be attracted to this atrocious hairstyle. 

“Mean!” Hinata frowned. Then, he perked up suddenly. “Wait, I have a great idea!”

Kageyama groaned. All of Hinata’s “good” ideas always ended in absolute disaster. “What.” The two had started walking out of the classroom at this point, on their way to practice. 

“Your moms a hairstylist, right?”

“Yeah, what of it?” 

“Maybe she can cut my hair! If it’s not too much, I mean-“

“She’s out of town for a while, visiting my cousins all the way in Canada. She won’t be back for a few weeks,” Kageyama replied. 

“Well...” Hinata said thoughtfully, “Maybe... you can cut my hair!”

“Yeah, no,” Kageyama’s reply was automatic. There was no way in hell he would do that, never, ever, ever-

“Oh come on,” Hinata begged, jumping up and down in front of him. “Please, please, you don’t want to have to look at me like this every day for the rest of your life, do you? Someone has to cut it!”

“It won’t look like that forever,” Kageyama pointed out. “Eventually, it’ll grow out and look better.”

“That’s not the point!” Hinata groaned. Then, “Wait, you think I’d look good with long hair?”

“You’d look better than you do now! Either keep it short of long, not whatever this is!” 

“You’re so unsupportive!”

“Of what, your hair?”

“Yes!”

They argued like this until they reached the gym, where Kageyama finally gave in and said, “Fine. I’ll cut your hair after practice in the locker rooms, okay?”

“Really?” Hinata beamed, once again jumping up and down, hit hair bouncing with him. 

“Yeah. Probably,” Kageyama replied, setting his bag down on the locker room bench and changing into volleyball shorts. 

“Awww, thanks! I’m sure it’ll look great!” Hinata said, pumping a fist into the air. It always amazed Kageyama how much energy he had, both on and off the court. 

“What’ll look great?” Yamaguchi seemed to appear out of thin air. 

“Kageyama’s cutting my hair!” Hinata replied. 

“Oh yeah?” Yamaguchi asked curiously. “That’s great! You know, I’m thinking of just growing mine out, it’s too tiring to cut it every week-“

“Every week? Wow!”

“Well, I usually do it myself, it’s not that hard...”

Kageyama found himself tuning their conversation out as he tied his shoes and let his mind wander to what would happen after practice. He didn’t really know much about cutting hair... sure, he’d seen his mom do it plenty of times, and one time, when he was eight years old, he cut off a huge chunk of his hair. He had to get it all shaved off after that, and never even considered cutting hair ever again after that. 

So, what to do about Hinata’s? He would start with the back, where it was all mangled and fluffy, and cut it in... layers, maybe? But how was he supposed to do that? This was going to be a disaster. 

During practice, Hinata kept moving his bangs out of his face, which was incredibley annoying. 

“Clip both sides back,” Noya suggested after Hinata made a frustrated sound. 

“I don’t want to expose my forehead completely!” he complained. Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Plus, Kageyama is cutting it off after practice. I won’t have to worry about it any more.”

Tsukkishima snorted. “You won’t have to worry about that hair problem, but I think your little boyfriend will make it even worse than it already is-“

“He’s not little, he’s like seven feet tall,” Hinata said. Then, “HEY, he’s not my boyfriend! You don’t know what you’re talking about!”

Kageyama sighed and continued to pass to Suga, who looked very sorry for him. “I’m sure you’ll do great,” Suga assures him. Kageyama just shrugged. 

After practice, which was basically an hour and a half of Hinata screaming while Kageyama face-palmed and Tsukishima laughed his ass off, he met Hinata in the locker rooms. 

“I got some scissors from Asahi,” Hinata said, holding them up and snipping thin air. 

“Great,” Kageyama muttered. “Sit down. This shouldn’t take long.”

As the others got ready to leave around them, Hinata sat down, and Kageyama started officially thinking about how to start with this. He combed his fingers through the soft orange hair, felling how long each part was. It truly was soft, a nice texture- it reminded him of a cloud. An orange cloud. 

“Are you gonna cut it?” Hinata asked impatiently. “If you don’t know how, it’s totally fine-“

“No,” Kageyama said, turning red when he realized what he’d been doing. “I know how. I mean, I’ll figure it out, stop complaining.”

By now, all of their other teammates had left, the last to go being Tsukkishima, who smirked at the two of them on the way out. Kageyama had flipped him off, per usual. 

Hinata sighed, seeming to try and collect himself before straightening his back and holding out a thumbs up. “Whatever happens, I. Am. Ready.”

“Okay,” Kageyama muttered, holding up the scissors to a clump of his hair. “Ready?”

“Ready.”

He snipped. A clump of hair fell to the ground. Hinata cheered. Kageyama drew back, heart racing. Did he really just cut off a clump of Hinata’s hair? Yes, he really did that, and that was-

“God,” Kageyama muttered, burying his face in his hands. “Why’d you ask me to do this?”

Hinata held up his phone on selfie mode to see the back of his hair. “What do you mean? There’s barely a difference so far!”

“There’s going to be soon, though,” Kageyama groaned. “I’m gonna mess up so badly, and you’re gonna it, and Tsukishima will rub it in my face for the rest of my life.”

“Oh,” Hinata turned around. “Are you really that worried about it? You don’t have to cut my hair, if you don’t want. I just thought it’d be fun.” he shrugged. “And besides, you’ve done a great job so far, why stop now? That’s something Tsukkishima will rub in.”

Kageyama tried to smile. He really did. genuinely feel like smiling, but it was such a strange thing to be smiling at Hinata of all people, that he found he couldn’t quite do it. What he did instead was say, “Sure, whatever.”

Hinata rolled his eyes. “Just keep cutting it, weirdo.”

Taking a deep breath, he raised the scissors once more, and began snipping. On the fourth snip, when it was starting to look okay, Hinata bent down to get something out of his bag, causing the scissors to move down right as Kageyama pushed down on them. 

There was now a rather large chunk of missing hair. 

“Damnit!” Kageyama groaned, staring at the sort-of-bald patch. “Warn me before you move, dumbass!”

“I’m sorry!” Hinata apologized, once again taking out his phone to look. “Oh no,” he whispered. “It looks so bad, I’m so sorry-“

“It’s not totally your fault,” Kageyama said. “And it’ll grow back, right? Nothing to worry about.”

“Wow” Hinata turned back around. “That was like, the nicest thing you’ve said all this time,” he chuckled. “It was kind of... cute.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing! I just said, is the back almost finished?” Hinata rushed out. 

“Oh yeah,” Kageyama replied, focusing on snip-snip-snipping away. “And... done. I think. Hopefully it looks okay.”

“It looks great! Minus that one spot,” Hinata made a face as he looked at the back of his head through his phone.

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Should I do your bangs, too?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Hinata replied. “They’re the source of all my current problems.” He turned around on the bench and began taking off his clips. Kageyama noticed that they were decorated with little flowers. 

“I like your hair clips,” he said, before he could think. 

“Thanks,” Hinata said as he put them in his bag. “They’re my sisters! Do you want one?”

“No thanks,” Kageyama replied, a bit surprised. “Um. I should cut your bangs now.”

“Yeah,” Hinata agreed. 

Kageyama bent over so he could see the front of Hinata’s hair better. Of course, this also meant that they were face-to face, noses very nearly brushing each other. 

“Kageyama?” Hinata’s voice was a whisper. “What are you doing?”

“Cutting your hair,” Kageyama replied, ignoring the probably very obvious blush spreading across his face. 

Hinata blinked, causing them to break eye contact. Kageyama took a deep breath and readjusted himself to better cut the bangs. 

“How long do you want them?” he asked. 

“At the normal length.”

Which, Kageyama knew, was choppy, and just above his eyebrows, with a bit in the front that was long. He could picture it exactly in his head. 

“Okay, hold still this time-“

He managed to do a somewhat adequate job on the bangs, making it look... well, better. He also managed not to make eye contact with Hinata the entire time after that, which was a win 

“Does that look good?” he asked, once he was done.

Hinata held up his phone again. “It’s a bit crooked,” he started, “But I like it! It won’t go in my eyes as much now,” he smiled. “Thanks, Kageyama!”

“Yeah,” Kageyama said. “Yeah, no problem. Um, I should head home now.”

“Oh, right,” Hinata picked up his bag. “I need to go too. Hey, we should probably sweep up this hair.”

Kageyama looked down at the clumps of orange hair on the locker room floor. “Yeah.”

“You say ‘yeah’ an awful lot,” Hinata observed.

“Yeah,” Kageyama replied, heading out of the locker room to get a broom from the closet. When he returned, Hinata held the dustpan and he swept the hair into it. They threw it away, and started heading home. 

“Today was amazing,” Hinata sighed. “First, the Tiny Giant posts on his Instagram for the first time in months, then, Yamaguchi gave me half of his cupcake, then you give me a haircut? It’s been the best!”

“Yeah,” Kageyama said before he could stop himself. 

“What’s something good that happened to you today?” Hinata asked. 

Kageyama thought back to this morning, when he’d accidentally poured spoiled milk in his cereal and nearly threw up. He thought to first period, where he’d gotten not one, but two paper cuts, and had to use Yachi’s dumb horse themed bandaids. He thought of the awful grade he’d gotten on his math test, but then he thought of Hinata. Cutting his hair, spending time with him without thinking about volleyball. It was nice. 

“I guess... spending time with you,” Kageyama said truthfully. 

He glanced over at the other boy, who was turning red, eyes widening. “Kageyama!” he yelled.

“What?!” Kageyama shot back. 

“You can’t just say that!”

“Well, you asked!” 

Hinata buried his face in his hands. “Oh my god.” He looked up. “Well, anyways, thanks, I- appreciate it.”

Kageyama averted his eyes from Hinata’s. “Yeah, yeah. No problem.”

Hinata laughed softly. “My mom’s going to wonder what happened to the back of my head,” he said. “I’ll have to tell her it was you. She might not want you over for a while...”

Kageyama smiled, just a bit. “You can always come to my house, you know. My parents will be excited I’ve made friends.”

“Kageyama!” Hinata stopped in his tracks. “You said it!”

“Said...?” 

“You said we’re friends, you’ve never said that before,” he replied. “This is truly a milestone.”

“Seriously?” Kageyama face-palmed., though he wasn’t annoyed. “I’ve said it before, right?”

“Nope!”

“Oh.”

“Well,” Hinata said, slowly, “Since we’re officially friends, would it be appropriate for me to, say, hold your hand?” 

“Huh?” Kageyama wasn’t sure he’d heard that right. 

His pulse pounded in his ears as Hinata took his hand, intertwining their fingers. “Is it okay?” he whispered. 

“It’s- it’s okay,” Kageyama replied, trying to sound as un-nervous as possible and failing. 

Hinata’s hand was cool against his own, an it actually felt quite nice, if he wasn’t so focused on the fact that jesuschristhinatawasholdinhhishand-

“So,” Hinata said. “What are you up to tommorrow?” 

Ah, changing the subject. “Nothing much, I guess. I might catch up on some homework. Or something.”

“Oh yeah? My aunt is coming over and she’s the worst, she’s always trying to get me into football so I can be taller and more... muscular, I guess.” Hinata replied. “But I haven’t seen her in a few months.”

“That sucks,” Kageyama said. They were still holding hands, and he was still very much aware of that. “I don’t think you need to be any taller.”

“Aww,” Hinata smiled. “Thanks. I mean, a couple inches would be cool. You’re like, way up there! And Tsukishima is like... whoa!” he made a motion with his hands indicating how tall Tsukishima was. He brought Kageyama’s hand up with him. 

Kageyama laughed. 

They walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence, slowly getting used to the feel of each other’s hands. It was nice. Above nice, really. 

Eventually, they reached Kageyama’s house. “Well, um, goodbye,” he muttered, looking down at their entertwined fingers. 

Hinata flushed red and let go of his hand. Kageyama automatically missed the feeling. “Yeah. Goodbye,” he answered. “See you Monday, if I can survive the weekend in the same house as my mother with this haircut.”

“Hey!”

Hinata laughs.

And then, for reasons Kageyama will never be able to comprehend, Hinata stood a bit higher and pressed his lips against Kageyama’s cheek. It’s quick and warm, and unexpected, and “Oh,” was all Kageyama could say to that. “Oh.” 

Hinata’s eyes widened. “I’m sorry! I should’ve asked! I’m so stupid, stupid, stupid-“ he turned around to leave, yelling a “byekageyamaseeyouonmonday.”

“Wait, Hinata,” Kageyama called back. “It’s okay. The... the fact that you just kissed me, I mean.” he stammered put his words in a rather awkward way. He could feel the blood rushing to his face. 

“Yeah?” Hinata asked. 

“Yeah.” he scratches the back of his head. God, he sucks at this. 

“Okay,” Hinata says, balancing in the halls of his feet. “Well. That’s good. Um. Thanks for the haircut.”

And then he runs off, leaving Kageyama with quite a variety of different emotions. 

But, all he can think as he goes inside, is that he is very glad he decided to cut Hinata’s hair that day.

**Author's Note:**

> i hate them


End file.
